Cravings
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: ANOTHER JAQUE FANFIC BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ENOUGH OF THEM! Jaque has a huge secret! A new shen-gong-wu reveals it! How will the others react? Will Jaque be able to show her face again? What will Chase think! Read and Find out! Rated for certain reasons. Eventual Chaque ;p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SUP? THIS IS ANOTHER JAQUE FANFIC BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ENOUGH OF THEM! THIS ONE IS ON THE DARK SIDE OF THINGS THOUGH, SO BE WARNED! IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY NOW! OTHERWISE, ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

 **Cravings**

 **xxChapter 1xx**

The monks were at the temple, training with the shen-gong-wu. Omi was sparing with Kimiko and Raimundo was fighting Clay, each using their respective wu. Suddenly, Dojo comes slithering out, toting behind him the ancient scroll of the shen-gong-wu. He was frantically scratching his back.

"We gotta live one here kids!"

All four students stopped there training and rushed over to itchy dragon. Dojo opened the scroll, reading aloud.

"It's called the voice of secrets. It makes your opponent spew all of their embarrassing or dark secrets against their will." Everyone shivered at the thought.

"Hurry my friends! We must get to the wu before Chase Young, Hannibal, and Wuya!"

Dojo grew to his lager self, the monks quickly climbing on.

~*JAQUE'S LAB*~

Jaque was repairing the last of her jaquebots, and having a heated conversation over the phone.

"WHADYA MEAN YOU CAN'T GET IT?"

She was fastening a bolt with a wrench as the other person talked.

"LOOK, PAL! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GET IT! JUST GET IT! THAT LAST ONE DIDN'T LAST NEARLY AS LONG AS YOU PROMISED!"

Jaque screwed in the last screw as she finished the phone call.

"IT BETTER BE HERE IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS, AND LAST A WHOLE LOT LONGER!" she hung up, slamming her phone on the table. As if she couldn't get any more irritated, a shrill beeping noise sounded though out the lab.

"Uuugh! Stupid shen-gong-wu! Why now?"

She strapped on her heli-pack and flew off.

~*TIME SKIP CURTESY OF THE SANDS OF TIME*~

"So what exactly does this wu look like partner?"

The dragons were searching around in a forest, somewhere in North America. Dojo slithered out of Clay's hat to answer.

"It sort of looks like a black rat, with red eyes and has a white crescent shape on the back."

"You mean like this?" Omi held up exactly what Dojo described. All of a sudden, it started glowing. The bald monk looked over to see a very annoyed Jaque Spicer holding onto the tail. Her red eyes were like piercing red daggers, her hair was tied very loosely in a very messy bun. Her lips curled to form a scowl, baring her surprisingly sharp teeth.

"Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My monkey staff against your silk spitter. The showdown is chess."

"Very well Jaque Spicer! I acce- huh?"

Another person's index finger touched the rat shaped wu, causing both the dragon of water and girl genius to look at the new participant. His golden reptilian eyes were boring into the two teens. Omi had a face of pure determination to keep the shen-gong-wu out of Chase's hands, while Jaque had a look of complete shock.

"What does this wu actually do?"

Everyone looked at the goth, then realized, she only knows the when and where and not the what. Chase was the first to realize this, so he answered her.

"It has the ability to make someone tell their darkest secrets. So you can imagine why I wish to acquire this shen-gong-wu."

Jaque's face remained emotionless. The only clue to her real reaction was the single word she muttered under her breath.

"Shit."

"Ahem."

Everyone looked down to see a familiar bean sitting (standing?) on the wu also.

"How bout we get this showdown started with shall we? I'll wager my Shadow of Fear."

"Very well, I will wager the mind reading conch. Shall we get started then?"

"Fine."

"Alight then! Let's go!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The ground started to shake and change form. Instead of a colorful forest, they were standing in a dull clearing, devoid of life. One of the trees bent and formed into two square tables, the branches formed into chairs. The spectators, the Xiaolin monks and Wuya, were sitting in their own chairs made from the bushes, which were more like bean bag chairs. The four in the showdown were sitting in their seats: Omi and Chase were at one table and Jaque and Hannibal were at the other.

"GONG YI TEMPI!"

They started immediately. It was dead silent. Omi was having a hard time because he doesn't really know how to play. Chase could tell, even without the conch, that Omi had no idea what he was doing. Within five minutes, Chase had won. Omi was immediately sent to the spectator chairs. Chase looked over to see that Roy and Spicer were still at it.

"Unbelievable. No one has ever been able to keep up with bean in a chess match."

The four monks tore their eyes away from game to gawk at her. Kimiko decided to talk, also being quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Bean is THE best chess player in the world, no one can beat him. In fact, he usually wins in about three moves. This is the longest I've seen him play in a long time."

Dojo confirmed Wuya's statement. "She's right. Sometimes that's how he would make his deals, if you win he would give you what you wanted, no strings attached, but if he wins-"

"You basically lost your freedom." Wuya finished his sentence.

The monks turned back to the game when they heard bean chuckle.

"Heh, lookey there Jaque, five more moves and it's check mate. Why don' you be a good girl and give up?"

Jaque only smirked and moved one of her knights.

"Check mate."

"Huh?" Bean looked at the board and saw it really was check mate. He had lost. Hannibal had his signature crooked smile. "I guess I underestimated you Spicer. Rest assured, that won't happen again." With that, he was teleported to the others. It was now Chase and Jaque. Chase held up the mind reader conch to his ear.

 _'_ _Damn, that was close! Why didn't I stay home? If I lose this there's a possibility Chase could use it in me! Crap, crap, crap, crap! He'll know! Everyone will know! CHASE YOU JERK! STOP READING MY MIND!'_

He had to move the shell away from his ear. He looked up to see Jaque was glaring daggers at him.

"It's your move."

He looked down at the board to see one of the white pawns was moved forward.

"So it is."

He moved one of his own. The game proceeded. Chase started to think. ' _So the little worm is hiding something. It just might be important, or at least interesting. At the very least it would give me something to laugh at.'_

"What was that all about?" Kimiko had decided to voice the question everyone was thinking.

"I have no idea." The Heylin witch answered.

Jaque was waiting for Chase's next move, and went wide eyed with shock when he made it. _'In 10 moves I will lose, and everyone will know.'_

"I forfeit." The words were barely a whisper, but it was loud enough. The forest returned to normal. Everyone was surprised, including Chase. The only two who weren't were Hannibal and Jaque.

"What happened?" Omi was the one to ask. Hannibal cleared things up for everyone.

"In ten moves, Chase would've won, so Jaque forfeited, knowing she was going to lose."

"But, weren't you-" Raimundo started but was cut off by the fruit.

"I underestimated her. That was my mistake."

Chase was too busy listening to the explanation of what just happened that he, along with everybody else, failed to notice Jaque had made a getaway. Dojo was the first to notice the teen had disappeared.

"Hey, where's Jaque?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took a while to update, been hitting constant writer's block!** **L** **It's the absolute worst! But something finally came to me! For this story at least. Anyways, there are gonna be characters in here that I totally made up! At least I'm pretty sure their totally made up, if you've heard of them or they sound familiar please tell me! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Cravings**

 **xxChapter 2xx**

Jaque flew straight home after the showdown; if she was gonna spill her secret she would want it to be in her home.

"Jaquebots! Is there anything left?"

Three jaquebots hovered over to her. They looked at each other before two pushed the middle one forward. It tapped its claw like fingers together, looking down.

"N-no Mistress Jaque. Your personal food supply is empty."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WELL FIND ME SOMETHING!"

She stormed off to the living room. Just as she sat down her phone started to ring. Frustrated she looked at the caller id. She blinked at it before she picked it up and answered.

"What?"

 _"_ _ **Hello Miss Spicer**_ _."_ A digitally altered voice sounds on the other end. Jaque just rolled her eyes.

"Why are you calling?"

 _"_ _ **It has come to my attention that one of our transactions was less than satisfactory**_ _."_

"'Less than satisfying'? You said they would last for several weeks but I ran out on day three!"

 _"_ _ **Allow me to make it up to you, Miss Spicer. You are after all our most prestigious client. Losing your business would be devastating. We just got a new shipment in and I would like it if you would come and have the first pick**_ _."_

"…"

 _"_ _ **I can understand your hesitation. I'll tell you what, if you come you can have three for the price of one**_ _."_

"What about delivery?"

 _"_ _ **No charge**_ _."_

Jaque thought for a moment. It did seem like a good deal, and she really needed to stock up.

"The docks right?"

 _"_ _ **Correct**_ _."_

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

 _ **~*Time skip*~**_

A large shipping dock, filled with containers rests quietly in Shanghai. The only sounds are that of the ocean, and heavy machinery. A group of six men are gathered in front of an old, blue shipping container, guarded by two men, closest to the water. Two of them were clothed in designer suits and coats, adorned with multiple items of jewelry ranging from watches to rings to piercings.

The taller of the two was roughly 6'1" in height, of African descent, his blue eyes were covered by his orange sunglasses. His naturally bright orange hair was covered by a white and silver pinstriped fedora, matching his Armani three piece suit. On his wrist was a silver, diamond encrusted Rolex, a complement to his silver, diamond encrusted medallion that has the zodiac sign of the lion Leo. His ears had several diamond studded earrings pierced along with a silver piercing on his right eyebrow. He had a white, fox fur draped over his shoulders, having his hands clasped in front of him.

The smaller man was just under 5'9", Hispanic, with deep brown eyes. His black hair was slicked back and greased. His outfit consisted of a gold, pinstriped zoot suit, on his feet were black and white oxfords. He also had a gold pocket watch along with several gold rings on his fingers. When he smiles or scowls, his several golden teeth are shown. He has his trusty cane tipped with a gold eagle head in hands. The other four men were the body guards of the finer dressed two.

The Hispanic was growing irritable from waiting. His scowl showing off three of his gold crowns.

"Señors, I'm sure we can get started now."

One of the three guards spoke up. "Very sorry, but we have strict orders that Miss Spicer is the first one to look and choose."

"And just who is this Miss Spicer?" That man in silver was the one to ask. A different guard answered him.

"She's a very important client that got a bad sale. The boss is tryin' to make amends and promised her first dibs on this shipment along with a discount."

"What's so special of the señorita?"

The third guard finally spoke up. "Don't know and I honestly don't care. Boss man gave me an order and I'm following it."

By this time the group heard propellers whirring in the air. They all looked up to see a teenage girl in black heading towards them with a few robots trailing behind her. The third guard spoke again.

"Speak of the devil and she'll come."

"You mean to tell me we been waitin' all this time for a little girlie?"

"And just who are you calling a little girlie?" Jaque landed on the ground with a soft thud. She was currently glaring daggers at the man in silver. The third guard addressed her.

"Miss Spicer, it's good to see you once more."

The redhead looked over to the man and smiled. "Hey Erick! So can I see what all you got today?"

Erick nodded and motioned for the other two guards to open the container.

 **A/N: I know I'm mean for leaving it at a cliff hanger but blame the dreaded writer's block that is currently plaguing my brain! DX I hate this just as much as you do. I'll try to get out of this funk soon and update not only this story but my others as well! Later my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll try to get more out soon! Jaque's secret is revealed in this chapter! It's very dark, so be warned! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Cravings**

 **xxChapter 3xx**

 _"Miss Spicer, it's good to see you once more."_

 _The redhead looked over to the man and smiled. "Hey Erick! So can I see what all you got today?"_

 _Erick nodded and motioned for the other two guards to open the container._

The doors opened, revealing the contents. Children from ages 4 to 16 are packed inside, leaving only little space for walking. Jaque took off her coat and handed it to one of her jaquebots leaving her in her red tank top and black jeans. She continued into the container and started looking through the crowd.

She stopped at a little girl, about five years in age, with blonde pigtails and a ratty pink dress. Jaque crouched down to the girl's level and started examining her, like a doctor. She checked her heart rate, looked at her eyes, then nails, and also checked her hair for lice or anything else. All the while, the little girl sat there, scared. She watched Jaque with wide eyes. When Jaque seemed satisfied, she pulled out a black marker and, as she held the girl's face, she made her signature mark under the girl's left eye.

Jaque started to walk around again and spied a brown-haired boy, probably around ten. She repeated the process of checking his condition, and also found him satisfactory. She placed the same mark on him like she did the girl, and moved on.

She spotted a plump girl, probably fourteen, with short black hair. Jaque made her way over, the girl looking down. When she got there she skipped the health examination and placed the mark on the girl.

She walked out and took her coat back. She snapped her fingers after replacing her tattered trench. A jaquebot moved up and opened its chest, producing a bronze briefcase. The guard Erik, opened it to reveal the money inside. After checking to make sure said money was real and the amount was there, he closed the case and took it.

"The merchandise you purchased will be delivered tomorrow."

Jaque nodded and flew off, robots in pursuit.

 **~*AT THE SPICER MANSION*~**

Jaque went straight to her lab after she returned. She had finished all the repairs to her jaquebots before the wu activated, so she decided it was time to modify her heli-bot. She un-clipped the device and set it on the table, and then removed her coat, leaving her in her red tank top and black jeans. She walked over to a shelf and grabbed her toolbox, blueprints, and some extra stuff she may need. As she walked back to the work table, checking everything was there, a smooth voice called out.

"Hello, Spicer."

"AAAAAAAH!"

Jaque dropped everything in her arms, causing a huge mess and a lot of noise. She turned to her left and saw Chase standing there. She immediately scowled, she was not in the mood.

"Couldn't you at least WAIT 'til I put everything on the table before you scare the ever living daylights out of me?!" She dropped to her hands and knees, gathering up the fallen items.

Chase, to say the least, was a bit shocked at the girl. Jaque had never snapped at him before, she was too scared of him. Not only that, but she turned her back to him in a submissive position. He swallowed before mentally shaking those thoughts from his head. _'Stop it! You did not come here for that, you came to find out the little worm's secret!'_

Jaque stood back up, hands full once more, and continued to the table where her heli-bot was. Chase took notice of the fact that she wasn't wearing her trench coat. Her slender, white arms practically glowing in the artificial light, smooth and unblemished. Again he mentally shook the thoughts from his head.

"What do want Chase? I'm busy."

Chase quirked an eyebrow at her. "A little brave today aren't you Spicer?"

"Shut up, I'm cranky."

"Oh?" He should have been angry that the little worm basically ordered him to 'shut up', but he was more intrigued really.

"Yes, Oh, now what do you want?" Now he was really curious. _'I wonder if this has anything to do with her secret.'_

"I'm here for that secret you don't want anyone to know."

Jaque froze losing her grip on the wrench. She swallowed hard and started to tremble a little, almost unnoticeable. But Chase saw it and smirked. He walked closer to her, asking in a commanding voice.

"I'll give you a chance to tell me on your own, otherwise I'll have to use the shen-gong-wu. It's your choice."

Jaque remained still and silent. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaking breath before answering.

"You're gonna have to use the wu, cause I'm not telling you anything." Her red eyes were like bloody daggers piercing his very being.

"If you insist. Voice of Secrets."

Jaque's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly before she was hit with a white beam of light that surrounded her whole body. The light disappeared and Chase's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Now what is it that you don't want anyone to know, Jaque?"

Something inside her brought back the memory, one she tried to hide away, the day her cravings started. Then something brought the words to her throat, struggling to come out. She fought as hard as she could but it was no use she, she finally let her secret out.

"I murdered my 5 year old sister when I was 8, when my parents saw I knew I couldn't let them go, they would have told. So I got the jaquebots to kill. I got them to drag the bodies to the meat freezer while I figured out what to do with them. I then got this great idea that was fool proof, so I gave the orders to my jaquebots and I was set for the next month or so on food. From then on though, I kept getting these cravings, so I buy what I need. It took a while but I found a good supplier; the kids aren't damaged and they're healthy."

For some reason, once she got done telling, her energy was gone. She collapsed to her knees; hands flat on the floor with shaking arms holding her up. Her voice was so quiet it wasn't even a whisper.

"Now you know. Happy?"


End file.
